Squares, T-squares and angles are commonly used in marking work pieces such as, for example, those made of wood, in preparation for cutting, beveling or otherwise in configuring the pieces. In use such a tool is typically aligned or set adjacent with one side of the work piece so that another of its sides extends at a desired angle with respect thereto. A line can then be drawn by a drawing instrument slid along that other side. This is a common practice of carpenters used in cutting wooden structural elements.
In addition to marking pieces preparatory to cutting them, the pieces must often also be measured so as, for example, to locate the cut line properly and to establish the length of the line. Today, flexible measuring tapes are commonly employed for this purpose. These tapes are typically housed in a rolled configuration within a tape housing such that an end of the tape to which a tab is secured extends out of an opening in the tape housing. In use, the tab is placed over an end of the object to be measured and the tape housing then moved over the object dispensing tape until the desired length is observed on the measuring tape overlaying the object. At this point the tape and housing are held in place with one hand while the other hand forms a mark on the piece beside the tape. The tape measurer is then removed from the object and a marking tool, again such as a square, angle or the like, located along the mark with its edge properly oriented with respect to a side of the work piece.
The just described marking and measuring tools are quite useful and today enjoy wide popularity. Nevertheless, work efficiency is lost in the time spent in exchanging one type of tool for another during independent marking and measuring activities. For example, a carpenter will typically carry independent tape measurers, squares and often other angles. In addition to having to carry several independent tools, the tools must be used sequentially in carrying out a marking and measuring operation as just described. This produces significant time losses in repeatedly replacing and substituting one tool for another. Thus, were a measuring and marking tool to be devised which could alleviate this problem a distinct advance in the art would be achieved. It is to the provision of such a tool that the present invention is primarily directed.